When Danger Calls, I Know I Love You
by Ally Booth
Summary: flirty me wanted to take it slow, Sex craving me was saying that this Booth was way hotter, being a “type 4.“ Whatever that is. Brennan I refer to my professional side as Brennan wanted to get out, but the knife at my throat prevented that.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1 Bones POV

Title: When Danger Comes, I Know

Pairings: Booth/Brennan, possibly Angelina/Hudgins

Summary: A little fanfiction I wrote for the tv show "Bones." It's about when Brennan goes out drinking and, with her newly loosened tongue, tells a man Mario everything about her. Now he's after her. Can Booth protect her? Read and find out. WARNING: Last chapter contains sexual content. Do not read if you are not of age 18 or older, or if you don't want to read that type of content.

Authors Note: Hello all, Ang here. Aly will be doing every chapter in a different POV, part 1 in Brennan's, part 2 in Booth's, and part 3 in either myself or Hudgens' POV, so you can see it from anyone's POV. Enjoy!

Chapter 1 Part1: Drunken Beginnings

I really have no idea why I did it. It was stupid, uncharacteristic, and irresponsible. I was supposed to be responsible for Booth. But I went to the bar and got drunk anyway. Stupid me. Anyways, I'm not at my best when I'm drunk, I'm more girly and vulnerable. And dumb. I can't even figure basic multiplication. I once spent an hour drunk trying to remember 5 x 4.

So I was sitting at the bar. Now I think I remember. I had come with Angela. Hudgins found her and took her home. Leaving me here, alone, in a bar. Not good. Then a man came up to me and started buying me drinks and asking me questions.

"Well hello there. Aren't you a pretty sight? Now, may I ask what your name is?" The man asked as he came over.

"Temperance Brenan." I offered.

"Mario Opal." He shook my hand. "May I buy you a drink Temperance?"

So it continued, with questions about where I lived, friends, family, single or not, dancing, ext. Finally, I was very drunk. He took me to dance, and from what I hear, I was pretty good, for a drunk (this coming from the bartender.)

Then he asked for my phone number. I gave it to him. He kissed me, fast and rough. I was in a mix of battles. Drunken me wanted to just be fucked, flirty me wanted to take it slow, Sex craving me was saying that this wasn't the guy I should lose my virginity to, especially not in these conditions, and that Booth was way hotter, being a "type 4." Whatever that is. Brenan (I refer to my professional side as Brenan) was screaming this was a bad idea, and that I should leave immediately, drive home, something. Tempe (the regular, nothing special me, and the one who was usually right) was suggesting I call Booth secretly. Mario was the younger cousin of Joe, the bartender. He had allowed Mario the bar for the night after he left. It was but a few minutes, and Mario already was pushing me for sex. I tried to push him away, but he put a knife to my throat.

Now Tempe was consulting flirty me. That was odd. Flirty me was, like, never right. Tempe and flirt (I need to think up a name for her) were having an odd conversation about seductions. _This guy is definitely a type A, most common type of guy. Type A usually waits until close to closing time, picks the hottest girl there, and then takes her to somewhere where they could fuck. If you wanted to make a call, you'd probably need a lot of flirting. Type A is only out for sex. _Flirty me explained._ **Ok girl, listen up and listen good. I can't believe I'm saying this, but listen to Miss Flirts a lot here. She'll help you get away from him, but from what I heard it won't be easy, and you'll be pushed for time. Listen to Flirt girl, this is her thing. All yours Flirt. **_Tempe said to me. _Hey me, what's up? Okay listen, there's nothing Type A likes worse than unattractiveness, and one of the least attractive things to this guy is probably bad breath. Give him a stink bomb, then act embarrassed and suggest you go freshen up. Hopefully he'll let you go. This gives you about 3 or 4 minutes to talk to the hot agent. If he doesn't, well, I'll come up with the other thing after, but for now, act like this is what you totally want, and he should be pretty compliant._

I hated to admit it, but flirty me (Ang, that's what I'll call her) had a point. What Ang was suggesting was simple, really, and made sense, so I went with it.

What should I say? _Something sexy, like "God I need you Mario." Yeah, that's good, say that. Put in a few moans before it. _Wonderful, I thought, but moaned anyway.

"Like that, do ya Tempe?" He slurred, the knife pushing slightly harder into my neck. _Agree "Oh god yea Mario. I need this so badly."_

"Oh hell yeah Mario, I need this so badly. I need you." I slurred. How I managed to turn "God" into "Hell" and add the other sentence, I may never know, but it seemed to push Mario on. _Okay, let it out now. As a moan. _Ang said. I moaned, letting the smell of alcohol out on it. _Now on with the embarrassment. _Ang urged. I did.

"Oh my god Mario, I'm so sorry." I stammered convincingly. He still had the knife close to my throat. "Maybe I should freshen up in the restroom. There were no windows in the restroom, so I guess that would help. He knew I couldn't escape. "Yeah, sure." He said. Holding the knife to my throat most of the way, and stopping before the restroom, he pointed the knife at me. "Two minutes." He growled. I walked in.

As soon as the door shut I whipped out my cell. _Ring….Ring…Ring…_

Please Booth, answer. I prayed silently. My prayers were answered. "Booth." He said. I almost cried when I heard his voice. "Bones? Bones, what's wrong?" Whispering hurriedly, I said to him quietly "Booth, please. I need you to pick me up at The Full Moon. Please Booth, I'm scared. It's Mario, he…shit, I've gotta go. Please Booth, hurry." Then I hung up, stuck the cell in my purse, and rushed out.

Booth was closer than I'd thought. With a combination of no traffic at 3 a.m. and the fact he was simply a block away, Booth got to me by the time Mario had my tank top off. He pulled Mario off me, and grabbed me, holding me close. The knife had grazed my throat, cutting me just enough to make me bleed, but not badly. Mario was knocked out, from the thrown into the wall part, or the alcohol, I didn't know or care. I looked for my shirt, but couldn't find it. Booth took off his jacket. It was quite chilly outside, and I felt something as I realized that Booth cared enough abut me to hand me his only coat, and go around in a short sleeve shirt, in the middle of a winter snowstorm, just so that I would be decent. I was probably reading too much into it, but It was a sweet thing anyways. I was still slightly drunk, but mostly sobered up. Good thing too, or god knows what I would have told Booth.

We were going to head to my apartment, but then I remembered what Mario had said to me as he saw Booth break the door down. _"You haven't seen the last of me." _I hated to admit it, but I was scared. I had told that man almost everything about me, from my address to phone number to where I worked. He could easily find me. So as Booth made to go to my apartment, I stopped him.

"Please don't go to my apartment." I begged, not wanting him to leave me alone. When he looked at me questioningly, I knew I had to tell him I was scared. "I'm scared. He knows where I live. He said when you broke the door open he'd come for me. Please, can I stay at your apartment?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded.

"Sure Bones. We'll go there." He said, and started to his house instead.

When we got inside, he led me to the guest bedroom. "You can sleep here. I have a shirt you can wear. Wait right here," He said, and I saw him go into the door opposite the guest bedroom, which I could only assume was his room. He came back with a large shirt.

"Here Bones, you can wear this tonight. If you want, I can have someone stop at your house tomorrow. If you told him where you live, and he's looking for you, you should stay here for a while." He said. I nodded. "I need to know what else you told him. I know you're drunk, and it loosened your tongue, I get that. He meant for it to happen. I just need to know so that I can help you." He said, looking into my eyes.

I hesitated, then told him. "I told him I was a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian, and I told him that my best friend Ang worked there with me. Then I told him that I worked with my partner on murder crimes. I didn't say your name. He didn't ask, and I was too drunk to remember anyways. I told him my phone number, house phone, not cell, and I told him I had written a book. That was it."

Booth nodded, thinking it over. Finally he said "I don't think that you should go into work tomorrow, and I think Angela might want to take the day off too. I'll call her later though. I'll leave if you want to change and give me my coat back." He smiled at me. I agreed and took off the coat when he had left.

I walked out in the tee shirt he had given me and my jeans. I'd take those off later, before I got into bed. Booth took the coat and asked "You want anything? Food? Drinks?"

"I am a little hungry." I admitted.

"Well alright then! How about some Chinese, huh Bones?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay then, you can watch television while I go order. He left and I sat on the couch. I turned the t. v. on and watched some reality show about a doctor and some other people stranded on some island. A commercial told her the name was "Lost." It was actually quite good, but she wondered who these "others" they were talking about were.

The Chinese arrived about 20 minutes later, and they ate it while watching Lost. Finally, the show was over, the Chinese gone, and I yawned. That did it for Booth. "Come on Bones. To bed with you." And so I followed him into the guest bedroom.

_I woke up and checked the clock. I had only been asleep for an hour. I yawned and sat up, but as I did, I saw an unpleasantly familiar face grinning at me. I tried to yell for Booth, but he slapped a hand over my mouth and held the knife to my throat. "First I'm going to rape you, then kill you Tempe." He whispered in my ear. As soon as he let my mouth go I screamed. Then I was being shaken. Wait.. Shaken?_

My eyes shot open to see the blurry image of Booth sitting at the edge of my bed, staring concernedly at me. The darkness still in the room told me it was late, and a look at the clock told me it was 3:20. I had only fallen asleep 40 minutes ago. No wonder I was still tired.

He pulled me into his arms for a friendly hug, and I returned it. I was glad to know Booth was here for me. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay, I'm going to go back to my room. Try to get some sleep." "No, wait. Don't go. Please just stay. I need you to." I told him. He looked at me for a moment before climbing into bed with me.

I woke up at 10:00 a.m. feeling very refreshed. Then I realized something. I wasn't alone in the bed. I tensed, immediately thinking of Mario, then relaxed as I smelled a mix of coffee, some woodsy scent, and another, almost smoky scent that belonged to Booth. That's when it hit me.

I had slept with Seeley Booth.

Author's Note: Booth here. My day was great, as you now know. I slept with Bones! Well anyway, Ally's not here, but I know she would _really _appreciate it if you could give her some feedback on this chapter.

Just push that little button below. Anyone who reviews gets a night alone with Seeley Booth to comfort you, or you get a night with Temperance Bones to comfort you. Your choice!


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2 Booth POV

Title: When Danger Comes, I Know

Pairings: Booth/Brennan, possibly Angelina/Hudgins

Summary:

Chapter 1 Part 2; Booth POV

Author's Note: Ally apologizes for this chapter being shorter, but she is busy at work with chapter 2. She says it should be done either later today or tomorrow, depending. Also, since this was posted on Valentine's Day, she wishes you (and purhaps a special someone of yours) a happy Valentine's day. Okay, enough blabbering, just on with the fic.

It was really dumb for Bones to have walked into that bar, but she had done it anyway. If I had been just a little bit farther away, well, the thought made me shudder. Anyways, here's what happened.

Bones still isn't ready to reveal some things to me, but from what she's told me she went into the Full Moon bar with Angela. Then a little while later, Hudgins came and Angela left with him. Then a man named Mario Opal came over to Bones and bought her a few drinks, danced with her a little, and seemingly gave her a good time. Until closing time.

That's when he got violent. He held a knife to her throat after everyone had left, and somehow Bones knew how to turn him off enough to get some time alone to call me.

"Booth." I said. I heard chocked sobs from the other line. I could have sworn it was Tempe. "Bones? Bones, what's wrong?" I asked concernedly. Whispering hurriedly, she said to me quietly "Booth, please. I need you to pick me up at The Full Moon. Please Booth, I'm scared. It's Mario, he…shit, I've gotta go. Please Booth, hurry." Then I was suddenly holding a dead line. I made a hard decision fast and turned around to get Temperance. I had been on my way to see Parker, but I knew from the beginning of that phone call Bones was in trouble, and so I drove the few blocks it was to The Full Moon and immediately saw Bones, her hands held over her head by the man I knew must have been Mario. He was lifting her shirt up, and that's when I broke the door down. Pulling him off of her and into the wall, I punched him out cold. When I looked at her, Tempe was still shirtless, looking around for the missing piece of clothing. Wordlessly, I took off my coat and put it on her.

We walked outside into the cold, early morning air. I was cold instantly, but Bones needed my coat more. I didn't let it show that I was cold, but instead simply walked to the car, held the door open for her, then went around and got in the driver's seat. I drove to her apartment in silence, but a little while after I started driving, I heard Bones' voice. "Please don't go to my apartment." Her voice pleaded, "I'm scared. He knows where I live. He said when you broke the door open he'd come for me. Please, can I stay at your apartment?"

I looked at her, and only then did it hit me just how deep this must have gone for her. "Sure Bones, we'll go there," I said, and turned around, now heading to my house.

When we arrived at my house, I helped her out and up the path to my door. Unlocking it, I took her inside and immediately led her up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

Here Bones, you can wear this tonight. If you want, I can have someone stop at your house tomorrow. If you told him where you live, and he's looking for you, you should stay here for a while." said, and she nodded in agreement. "I need to know what else you told him. I know you're drunk, and it loosened your tongue, I get that. He meant for it to happen. I just need to know so that I can help you." I said, making her look me in the eyes.

She looked hesitant, before finally telling me everything. When she was finished, I thought about this and finally nodded. There was one thing for sure, Bones couldn't go into work tomorrow. I told her this, and then said "I don't think that you should go into work tomorrow, and I think Angela might want to take the day off too. I'll call her later though. I'll leave if you want to change and give me my coat back." She nodded, and I left, going downstairs to the living room.

When she came down the stairs, she was in my tee shirt, which was a little too big on her, and she was still in her jeans. I took my coat from her and asked if she wanted anything.

"I am a little hungry," she admitted, and I replied "Well alright then! How about some Chinese, huh Bones?" After she agreed, I headed to the phone to call for Chinese food, after saying to her "Okay then, you can watch television while I go order." As I was on the phone, I heard "Lost" come on. I went to watch it with her after I ordered, and it arrived 20 minutes later. When the show was over and the Chinese gone, she gave a small yawn. That did it for me. "Come on Bones. To bed with you." And led her to the guest bedroom.

About 40 minutes later, I was still lying wide awake, my thoughts on the woman in the room beside me. Then I heard her scream, and I instantly shot out of bed and into her room. When I saw her on the bed, crying and tossing in her sleep, I knew she was having a nightmare.

"Bones!" I walked over to her, shaking her awake. It didn't work. "Bones!" I said louder, shaking her harder. Finally after a third time, she woke up. I pulled her into a hug, and she hugged me back. "It was just a dream Bones. Just a dream." Finally, I pulled away and asked "Are you going to be okay?" When she nodded, I said "Okay, I'm going to go back to my room. Try to get some sleep. But as I started to leave, I heard her voice almost plead "No, wait. Don't go. Please just stay. I need you to." I hesitated. After all, as much as I was attracted to her, she was my partner. Finally, I agreed, convincing myself she needed me to stay. I drifted into sleep, but after about 3 minutes she woke up, and so, I followed. She was still looking around, apparently amazed. But I was still a little amazed too.

I had slept with the woman I loved.

Authors Note: Booth here. I've got a talk with Bones that needes to take place, she's probably going to need to be convinced to stay and that it was nothing, so I can't talk long. Once again, Ally hopes that you enjoyed the chapter. She expects this to be about an 8 or 9 chapter story. That's actually 24-25 chapters, because of the part A's and B's and all. Anyways, she says anyone who reviews gets chinese food with me or Bones. Your choice.

Push that little button there and tell us how it was.


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1 Bones POV

Title; When Danger Calls, I Know I Love You

Pairings: Booth/Brennan

Chapter: Chapter 2 Part 1

Hey Everyone, Brennan here. Ally has requested that I inform you all that chapter 2 is written differently than chapter 1. You don't know everything unless you read both sides of the story. She also would like me to inform you that this fan fiction should be finished in about a month, because her progress seems to be about 1 chapter (with all sides of the story) a day. She'd like me to thank everyone who reviewed, because reviews are awesome, and they also motivate her to update faster hint.

He smiled at me. "Good Morning Bones:" I didn't speak. I had slept with Booth.

Ever since that night he had saved me when I had been buried alive, I had known I had had feelings past partnership and friendship, that I had started to fall. But I ignored it. For one, it was completely against the rules. Even though we were not hired by the same people, Booth and I were partners, and that meant no relationships. Past that, there was our friendship. I didn't want to ruin the relationship we did have because it didn't work romantically. Finally, and most importantly, I was scared. Every time I have had a relationship before this, there has been something wrong with them. One had killed his little brother, for crying out loud!

"Booth, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I let this happen. I, I shouldn't of. It was unprofessional, I'm sorry. But it can't happen again." I said, looking into his brown, soulful eyes. What I found there was sadness, and, something I couldn't quite place. Whatever it was, I just knew that this couldn't happen.

"Bones…" He began, then stopped. I wish I knew what he was thinking of, but I couldn't read the look on his face. Then he continued (though I'm sure he hadn't wanted to say this originally) "Let's just have some breakfast and then we can talk about it, okay?" He led me out the door. As we were in the car, his phone rang. "Booth." He said. Then listened. Something crossed his face, and he turned pale. "You're sure? Well, I could, but she….Yes…..no…. but sir, she'll ge…." He sighed. "Okay, I'll make sure she goes. Yes sir. Bye." And he hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"They've found another body, by the river. It has identical marks to the one we had in custody. They want you to check on the body. Everything has to be done tonight, and this morning, a threat was sent to the lab, Cam had a note, typed, that said "You have 1 minute to get out before we bomb the Jeffersonian." When Cam got out, and she almost didn't, the bomb went off. There is no Jeffersonian anymore. Luckily Cam had come early, no one else was there. She's in critical condition." He said.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. But Booth, how am I supposed to work on the body without any equipment?" Then something he had said hit her. "Had? What do you mean, had? The body room couldn't have been destroyed, it was made from bomb-proof materials, specifically incase something like this did happen!" They didn't take the body away, did they?" I asked.

"The body went missing between when you locked up last night, and when Cam went to do an early autopsy on the body at 7:00 a.m. this morning. And Bones…." He sounded worried.

"What is it Booth?" I asked, he sounded so worried, it had to be important.

He took a deep breath. "Everyone reported for duty, except for one. Angela never showed up, and she wasn't answering her cell phone, pager, or house phone. When we visited Angela's house, she didn't answer, but we heard a scream. They broke the door down, and saw Angela being dragged out the back, and into a car. By the time the FBI reached their cars, they were long gone. I'm sorry." He said, not looking at me. He always was descriptive when he was upset, it was just how he was. I was stunned into silence. Angela was missing.

Then it hit me. Mario. Mario must have done this, but I didn't have enough time to think on it, because my cell rang. I put it on speaker and said, very quietly, "Brennan."

"Hello Tempe." A deep voice I knew as Mario's reached my ears. "I have your little friend here. Angela, I believe. Now, if you want her safe, come to the park half a block from your house, alone, and I'll make a trade. Angela, for you." Then he hung up. It hadn't been long enough to trace, and had been anonymous.

I looked at Booth, and his face was pale. We arrived at the river as they explained the situation to us. They needed me to do the exams here, only enough to find identity, and cause of death. They had found it was Mario, Mario Opal, who had been the killer, but they needed more evidence. But with the condition of the bones, it would take all night with the limited supplies I had. I sighed. They needed as few people here as possible, because Mario was unpredictable. They forced Booth to go as well, but he requested a moment alone to tell me something. I wondered what it was. This river side was dangerous, especially at night. Everyone knew no one had ever spent a night alone here and lived.

"Temperance." He began. That surprised me. He never even called me Brennan unless it was serious. I rather liked the sound of it coming from him. "I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I may never get the chance again, so…" He trailed off, and kissed me furiously. "I love you Tempe. I always have."

I kissed him back. Everyone knew this was a death sentence, but I had to try. It was my job. It was night by the time I had finally narrowed the searches down to 5 missing persons, and 3 causes of deaths. Had I been at the Jeffersonian, with all the, as Booth called them, "squints," I would have known everything necessary, but I didn't. Finally it was completely dark. I needed to back-up the information. I put all the information I knew into an email and sent it to Booth through my phone. Then I heard someone coming. I knew it was him.

I turned around to see Mario Opal staring at me with a grin.

Authors Note: Seeley, again. Ally apologizes for the ifyness (and she is aware there is no such word) of the situation. If the river was dangerous for one person, and there's safety in numbers, why send Brennan alone? Her answer is that Mario is holding a threat over their heads, (Angela) and demanded that only one person be there. He did this so that Brennan would be there alone. Only I knew this, because of the phone call (hence the pale face. And the "she can't, she'll ge…" My words would have been "get herself killed." All the information on the phone call will be in Part 2 with Booth's POV.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2 Booth POV

Title; When Danger Calls, I Know I Love You

Pairings: Booth/Brennan

Chapter: Chapter 2 Part 2

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm sorry Fox, I just realized I hadn't put a disclaimer in this, so here it is. I do not own Bones, Booth, Angela, ext. The only thing I own in this is the plot, Larry and Mario. I also don't own American Idol or Lost.

POV: Booth

I hadn't slept at all last night. I mean, I couldn't sleep knowing she was in the next room, never mind sleeping right next to her!

I had to admit it, at least to myself. I was falling for Tempe. She was an amazing woman. She can tell a man's medical history just from a picture, but hadn't ever watched an episode of "American Idol." I was head over heels for her.

Then I felt her stir beside me. She sat up and I said "Good morning Bones." I could feel the tension as she apologized for sleeping with me. "Booth, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I let this happen. I, I shouldn't of. It was unprofessional, I'm sorry. But it can't happen again." She said. I was disappointed. I couldn't let things go the way they were going, which would end up with us fighting, tears in Tempe's eyes, slamming doors, and a hole in my wall from where I'd punched it.

"Bones…" I started, then suddenly, I didn't know what to say. So I settled for "Let's just have some breakfast and then we can talk about it, okay?" We had breakfast, then started to drive toward The Jeffersonian. But as we did, my cell rang. "Booth." I said. I heard my boss Larry Gordon on the phone. "Booth, we have a situation at the Jeffersonian. Between when your partner Dr. Brennan left the Jeffersonian, and when Dr. Camille Saroyan clocked in at 7:00 a.m. this morning, someone placed a bomb in there. Dr. Saroyan had a note on her desk "You have 1 minute to get out before we blow up the Jeffersonian." She made it out, but she almost did not. She is being held in critical condition. On further news, every employee of the Jeffersonian has been clocked in, except for one. Ms. Angela Montenegro was never clocked in. Her friend Dr. Hudgins attempted to contact her to tell her about The Jeffersonian, but she did not answer her cellular phone, house phone, or pager. We were worried with all the threats to the Jeffersonian, and so we paid her a visit. Ms. Montenegro did not answer the door, but we heard a scream from inside." Here I felt fear cross my face. I banished it. " You're sure?" "Yes Booth, now listen. We broke down the door to find Ms. Montenegro being forcibly dragged out the backdoor and into an unmarked vehicle. We attempted to follow, but by the time our agents got into the car, the man had already left. A little while later we received a phone call from Ms. Montenegro's cellular phone. Are you with your partner Booth? I you aren't go find her quickly. "Yes," I replied. "The phone call went to voice mail, and said "If you want the girl alive, I need Brennan. Here's what to do. There's a body down at the river. You knew that. Send her on the case, and leave her alone. I will kill anyone I find with her. I will leave Ms. Montenegro at the park, and go with Dr. Brennan. If you don't do this, Angela will be dead by morning." And it ended. "Booth, Ms. Montenegro may have some information. We need her more than we need Dr. Brennan right now. If we have Ms. Montenegro, we may have the information we need to save any other victims of the killer. We need to leave Dr. Brennan at the park." Here I heard myself whisper "No…" "It has to be done Booth." "But she'll ge…" He cut me off "Booth, this is my final say. Make sure she goes." I sighed. "Okay sir, I'll make sure she goes." "Everything has to be finished tonight Booth. Ms. Brennan's work must be finished tonight if it is to have any hopes of finishing at all." Yes sir. Bye." And I hung up.

"What was that about?" I heard Tempe ask.

They've found another body, by the river. It has identical marks to the one we had in custody. They want you to check on the body. Everything has to be done tonight, and this morning, a threat was sent to the lab, Cam had a note, typed, that said "You have 1 minute to get out before we bomb the Jeffersonian. When Cam got out, and she almost didn't, the bomb went off. There is no Jeffersonian anymore. Luckily Cam had come early, no one else was there. She's in critical condition." I said. I was worried for Cam, but not as much as I was for Tempe. I couldn't just let her be kidnapped!

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. But Booth, how am I supposed to work on the body without any equipment?" Then she paused, and she must of realized I said had, because she said "Had? What do you mean, had? The body room couldn't have been destroyed, it was made from bomb-proof materials, specifically incase something like this did happen!" They didn't take the body away, did they?" I asked.

I had lied when I said had. It would make her believe that she really needed to work on this. "The body went missing between when you locked up last night, and when Cam went to do an early autopsy on the body at 7:00 a.m. this morning. And Bones…." I trailed off. I was going to tell her about what the agency was having me do, and how I didn't want to, but then I decided not to.

"What is it Booth?" She asked, completely trusting.

He took a deep breath. "Everyone reported for duty, except for one. Angela never showed up, and she wasn't answering her cell phone, pager, or house phone. When we visited Angela's house, she didn't answer, but we heard a scream. They broke the door down, and saw Angela being dragged out the back, and into a car. By the time the FBI reached their cars, they were long gone. I'm sorry." I said, not looking at her. I didn't want her to see my worry was not for Angela, but for her.

Then her phone rang through the silence, and she answered it, putting it on speaker. "Hello Tempe." A deep voice we both knew as Mario's reached our ears. "I have your little friend here. Angela, I believe. Now, if you want her safe, come to the park half a block from your house, alone, and I'll make a trade. Angela, for you." Then he hung up. It hadn't been long enough to trace, and had been anonymous. It didn't matter anyways. As long as he had Angela, they wouldn't try to find him. My face was pale even though I had expected the call.

We arrived at the river as they explained the situation to us. They knew it was Mario Opal who had been the killer, but they needed more evidence to arrest him. They needed as few people here as possible, because Mario was "unpredictable," as they said. They forced me to go as well.

"Can I just have a few minutes alone to talk to her?' I asked they nodded and left. I looked at her, trying to memorize every detail I could. I just needed to have something to remember her by. The chances of her making it out of this are small, and I needed her to know how I felt. We both knew Mario would be after her, and leaving her alone would mean certain death, or at the least kidnapping.

"Temperance." I began. From the look on her face, I knew my using her first name had surprised her, but she didn't look displeased, so I continued "I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I may never get the chance again, so…" I trailed off and kissed her furiously, trying to force every bit of feeling into the kiss. "I love you Tempe, I always have." I said when we finally parted.

She kissed me back, not as hard but just as meaningfully. She didn't say she loved me back, she didn't have to. Then an agent came over and practically dragged me away from her. I sighed and got into my new Jeep. I had gotten rid of the SUV today and traded it in for a Jeep, because Angela had insisted that the SUV's kill the environment and cause global warming. I had traded it in today because I had heard that Angela had been kidnapped. So while I was talking to Tempe, someone had traded it into the agency for me (the FBI took care of all the cars and gave them to us free.)

A little while later, at nightfall, I got worried. What if he didn't leave Angela, and all this was for nothing? What if she found out I knew she would be kidnapped, and didn't try to stop him? She would hate me, and I couldn't let that happen, so I went to the river to find her. When I got to the body, all I found was a sobbing Angela. I went over to her, but her yelling at me stopped me.

At first, she was crying too hard for me to understand her, but then I started to make out what she was yelling. "You're a fucking bastard Seeley Booth! She loved you, and you let them trade her for me! I can't believe you would let them do that! You're a bastard!" She yelled, and ran out of the forest, leaving me here all alone. I knew Angela had been right, that it was all my fault. And that's when it hit me.

Temperance was gone, and it was because of me.

Authors Note: Hello everyone, it's Ally. Chapter 2 is going to have a part 3, and I'm working on that now. Booth is too upset to do any authors notes, so I did this one myself. Did you like the chapter? Please review. While I'm working on part 3, I'm still trying to think of what Mario might say to Brennan while he has her. If anyone has some ideas, please let me know. Thanks again to all who reviewed, and those who will review! It's much appreciated!

Ally


	5. Chapter 2 Part 3 Angela's POV

Title; When Danger Calls, I Know I Love You

Pairings: Booth/Brennan maybe Angela Hudgins

Chapter: Chapter 2 Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones, Booth+Angela, ext. The only thing I own in this is the plot and Mario.

POV: Angela

2:30 a.m. Angela's House

I was asleep, having a rather good dream about a certain Jack Hudgins, when all of the sudden I felt someone in my room. I opened my eyes and felt a hand cover my mouth as a knife went to my throat, and a man I didn't recognize stepped out of the shadows.

"Hello Angela." He smirked at me, and I knew I was in trouble. He put a blindfold on me and stuffed something in my mouth, then covered it with what I assume was duck tape. I felt something tie my hands and feet, and felt myself being lifted up. By the feel of it, the man had thrown me over his shoulder. I struggled, but to no success, and I only heard him laugh "Oh Ms. Montenegro, don't make this hard on yourself." I stopped struggling as I was thrown onto something soft and long, like the backseat of a car. Then something was put over me and I was lowered slightly, probably onto the floor. I wanted to cry, but refused to. I was so scared.

I tried to remember all the things I had learned over time about being kidnapped, then remembered a story similar to this where the girl (she had only been about 11 or 12) had counted the turns, left and right, and was able to find where she was. I tried that. I knew the entire state by street, so the only thing I needed to do was make a rough estimate of how long we had been going down the street. During the 2 or 3 minutes we had been going, I remembered going downstairs and straight, so I knew he had left from the front. The car door had slammed open on my right, so when he wasn't driving down Milton, but had gone toward Jules instead. We missed 5 different turns, and then we turned right. 5 turns forward was… come on Nag, what was it. Oh yeah, Gregory. So then we missed on turn to the left and 3 to the right, then turned left. I had an excellent memory, and knew I'd remember this if I stayed calm, so, as much as it disgusted me, I tricked my brain into thinking that instead of being kidnapped by a stranger, Hudgins was flirting with me, and this was just a kinky game. Okay, so the second turn on Gregory was Charleston. Then we stopped about two minutes down. That would leave us at. Hold on, we were at the Jeffersonian. What were we doing here?

I hear the front door open, and I try to figure which way we are pointing. I hear footsteps getting fainter and I know he has left. I smell sulfur coming from the front door and I know that, based on how fast smell travels, density of sulfur, and how long the door has been open, it is coming from the back and to the right, the smell would have arrived almost immediately other wise. Then he arrives back and we take off forwards, meaning we were now on Kindred Ave, and we miss 5 exits, 3 to the right and 2 to the left, then go right. So we are on Forgerson. On Forgerson, we stop about 5 minutes going straight, and I am roughly pulled out of the car. I am dragged up a pair of stairs and through a door, which closed sharply on my stomach, but I refused to cry out. Then the man dragged me up another pair of stairs.

I go through a final door, after a close shave with the door and my foot, I am sat on what I think is a bed. The blindfold is lifted and it takes a minute for my eyes to adjust. In this time, the man takes the gag out of my mouth and throws it out of the room. Now I am only tied. H lifts my arms above my head and ties them to the headboard. I am forced to follow my arms descent or my arms will burn painfully. When my eyes adjust the man is, unfortunately, unmasked. This is bad because I know I can not live if I have seen his face.

"Hello Angela. How are you? My name is Mario. Your friend Temperance recommended you to me." He smirked, and I wonder what he means. Tempe wouldn't, under her own terms, tell anyone where I lived, so she was either drunk or forced to tell. I hope the latter, but my heart told me after the bar she must have gotten drunk.

I wasn't really mad at her. I knew she felt bad about it. Hell, even if she had just told him who I was he could have figured out where I live, so Brennan may not have actually said much, just my name.

He took off my shirt and I closed my eyes. I thought he was going to rape me, but I heard the door open and shut, and when I opened my eyes he wasn't there. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding. For now, I was safe. Well, as safe as a shirtless kidnapped woman could be.

I took a moment to take in my surroundings. The bed was a single, and this appeared to be a rather homey guest room. It even had a window, and I could see the Jeffersonian slightly. It also had a clock, so I could keep track of time. It had a desk, with only the clock on it.

At about 4:00 a.m. The man untied my legs, and I was scared he was going to rape me. Holding my legs still, he looked at me.

"Now Ang, I'm going to be a nice man and let you walk around the room. If you try anything, I will hurt you, got that?" He asked, I nodded. He let my legs go and I fought the urge to kick him. Then he untied my arms from the bed, and undid the ropes binding them together. He then left. I got up. My ankles and wrists had areas that had a slight band of red where the bonds had been, and I could tell that if I had been tied much longer the irritation would have been much worse.

I looked around the room for anything that could identify the man who was my kidnapper, but all I found was a small note.

_Mario,_

_There is a woman, Dr. Temperance Brennan. She works at the Jeffersonian. She is to be killed by one of our men, and we need you to do it. Have as much fun with her as you'd like, but be sure she's dead by the 1st of next month. She won't come easily, but her friend Angela Montenegro might. Below are pictures of the people she works with, and herself._

_Howard Ebbs_

'Oh my god.' I thought. 'Tempe!'

Below there was a row of picture and short bios of each person. I read them.

_Special Agent Seeley Booth:_

_Brennan's partner. He is a former sniper for the military, but now is an FBI agent. Watch out for him, he's tougher than he looks. _

_Zach Addy _

_Brennan's recently graduated student. Zach is an easy bet, he may prove useful. He'll probably sing like a bird under a little torture._

_Camille Saroyan:_

_Brennan's boss. She had a relationship with Booth. Not really worth your time._

_Jack Hudgins:_

_He is an employee of the Jeffersonian. His family is rich, and donates much to the Jeffersonian. He's also the lover of Ms. Angela Montenegro, Brennan's best friend._

_Angela Montenegro_

_Probably worth your time. She is An employee at the Jeffersonian and also Brennan's best friend, so she knows more about Brennan than most. Plus, I can think of a few good things to do with her._

Below each description was a picture of the person. I was surprised that they left out Sulley, the agent Brennan was going out with. Maybe they didn't know about him. Probably not, because if they took the time to describe Cam, when she's "a waste of time" they would probably talk about her boyfriend too.

I made a copy of the letter and stuck it in my pocket. If I ever got out of here, I would be able to show them it. I also wrote down the address of the house.

At 7:00 a.m., I happened to look out the window and see the reason we had stopped at the Jeffersonian.

It had been bombed.

I gasped, watching my work go up in flames. I had managed to keep this job longer than any other one, and now I was not only kidnapped, but I wouldn't have a job to go back to. I remembered Cam's early autopsy today and immediately worried. I hoped she was alright.

A little before nightfall, I was taken out of the house and stuffed into the car. I was so depressed I didn't try to escape. I just didn't care about anything anymore. Where I was going, escaping, nothing. Now my boss was probably dead, or really badly injured, my best friend was targeted for murder, I myself was kidnapped, I wouldn't have a job to go back to… A girl can only handle so much! I still refused to cry. I wouldn't let this man, Mario, see me cry.

We arrived at a forest, and I saw Brennan working on her computer. Then I realized what we must be here for. I was stuffed behind a tree and I watched as Mario took off with Brennan after a rather long fight. I had been too scared to help, and I instantly regretted it.

I went over to the body and read what she had written on the computer. It was an e-mail to Booth.

_Booth,_

_Okay, I've narrowed the search down to 5 people and 3 causes of death. The victim appears to be a woman in her late twenties to early thirties. She couldn't walk. I'd say tell you the exact paralysis, but you probably wouldn't understand. I've attached the list of missing persons matches to this letter. The three different causes of deaths are a deep cut to the jugular, a gunshot wound from close range to the head, and a stabbing to a main artery in the arm. _

_Booth, if I do make it out of here, I want you to know that I do feel the same way, that's why I kissed you back, but I don't want to jeopardize our friendship or careers because of this. I'm sorry. I really do love you._

_Love,_

_Brennan_

I sent the e-mail to him and started crying. Then I remembered a voice mail that Mario had sent. "If you want the girl alive, I need Brennan. Here's what to do. There's a body down at the river. You knew that. Send her on the case, and leave her alone. I will kill anyone I find with her. I will leave Ms. Montenegro at the park, and go with Dr. Brennan. If you don't do this, Angela will be dead by morning."

Then I realized Booth _had_ to have known about it. That's when I got mad. I was still sobbing when I heard someone come into the forest. I looked up and saw Booth looking concernedly at me. When he approached me and tried to comfort me, I started yelling at him. I didn't quite know what I was yelling, all I know is that I wanted to hurt him enough to avenge Brennan. She would die and it was his fault for not trying to save her. Then I realized that it may not have been his fault, but if it was I didn't want to apologize.

Confused, I ran.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, Ally here. I had some trouble with this chapter, so it was a little late. Tomorrow I will be at work, but then it's the weekend so I will have 2 days to do this. I apologize if anyone seemed ooc, it's my first fic. Thank You to everyone who has reviewed, it is really appreciated. I'm still open to suggestions, so if anyone has ideas or constructive criticism, please let me know. Please review. I realized that I hadn't given a reward for anyone reviewing, so for reviewing last chapter, you get ro kick Mario's ass, or help him out (if that's your kinda thing…) your choice. For reviewing this chapter, you get to comfort Booth or help Brennan out, again your choice. If you're that type of person, you can kidnap Brennan yourself and I won't tell Booth (much.)

Ally


	6. Chapter 3 Part 1 Bones POV

Title; When Danger Calls, I Know I Love You

Pairings: Booth/Brennan

Chapter: Chapter 3 Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, which I've heard is pretty good. )

Hey readers, It's Angela. I'm back, and god was that scary! I'm glad that I have Hodgins here, he's helped me get through this. Ally again can't be here, she's interviewing Booth so she can get the next part ready. I don't think that's going too well, he's been very busy, but anyway, Ally would like to thank everyone for reviewing, it is noted, and brings you the chapters faster. Plus, the rewards are nice, I'd do it for a night with Booth. Sorry Jack, it's true.

On with the story.

I woke up with a blindfold over my eyes. But oddly, everything else was the same. I was lying on a bed, my arms and legs free to move as they pleased, my mouth free to scream if I wished. I cautiously lifted my hand to the blindfold and hesitantly removed it. The room was dark, with only a window to light it. Still, it was light. This room was not made to keep someone in. The window was next to a series of rings leading down at an angle, which could easily be climbed down. I looked around and saw Mario standing in the doorway, grinning crazily at me.

I gasped and moved up against the wall in fear. He sat in a chair.

"I'm going to offer you the same deal as Ms. Montenegro Tempe." He said, the grin still on his face. "You can roam free, but try anything and I will hurt you. And you're different than her, aren't you? Don't worry as much about getting hurt or being killed, so I guess I need to add some more to your burden. Try anything, to escape, or hurt me, and I won't only hurt you, I'll go after your friends and family, your brother Russ will be first, then your father, and boyfriend, and Booth, I won't stop until they're all dead. And then I'll kill you. When you have nothing left to lose except your life, then I'll kill you. Your free to leave at anytime Tempe, but there's always consequences." He grinned, and shut the door.

That's when I knew. Angela must have been here too. Worrying about getting hurt, not that I blamed her. Injuries are a natural fear. I considered my options. I finally decided to build trust, find out everything I knew, and then escape, after making sure he was dead. I first looked around. The room was mainly empty, with but a desk with a clock on it, a pad of paper, and a bed. That's when I noticed the pad of paper had writing on it. The writing was further down, hidden by many pieces of paper. I had simply been flipping through it when I noticed it.

_My name is Lillian Brennan. I am the twin sister of a woman named Temperance Brennan, whom I have never met. A murderer named Ebbs is after her. I don't know how he found out about me, but he did. I was placed in a protection program when I was very little. All traces of me were erased, no evidence but that necessary was kept, such a my bone disease. Apparently, It's very hard to notice, but it makes it seem as though I would be disabled, even though I'm not. Weird, huh? They say only a very skilled person could catch it, but if I was ever murdered (god forbid) I may be misdiagnosed because of it! My name has been, for a very long time, Lainey Kingston. They think I have information about Temperance, but I know nothing about her. They've threatened to kill me if I don't tell them what I know. Oh no, he's coming. He's got a knife! _

The rest was a large smudging of what appeared to be dried blood. I remembered that Lainey Johnston had been one of the missing persons, and that not much information had been giving. I only assumed that she was disabled because she lived in a home for people with paralysis diseases where they either couldn't walk or had trouble, but Lain- Lillian- might have been in there because the disease she had made it hard to walk. I realized this was the woman I had been investigating, and that I had had a sister I had never gotten to meet.

I wanted desperately to contact someone, anyone, but I had no way to do it. I wasn't about to try to escape, the threat of my friends and family prevented that, but I wasn't going to simply wait around for me to be killed. I quickly wrote down a message and stuffed it in my pocket. I sat and watched out the window as the sun started to rise. I wasn't going to go to sleep unless I had to, and I was not eating or drinking anything he gave me. As I looked out the window, I saw a sight that gave me hope. Mario was leaving. Getting in his car and leaving. If he found me gone, my friends would be in trouble, but how would he notice If I gave my note to someone, if he wasn't there to see me?

Quickly after he left I hurried down the stairs toward the front door, checking everything for any signs of security to see if I had left the whole time. I saw none, and so opened the front door. I hurried out as I saw a mail man I knew.

"Well hello Dr. Brennan, I didn't expect to see you here! Shouldn't you be at work?" He asked, smiling.

"Oh, it's my day off Bill. Listen, I don't have any stamps, but I'd appreciate it if you could give this to Booth. It's about work, and it's really confidential, so I couldn't sign it, but could you tell him it's from me?" I asked.

"Well sure Doc. I'm on my way to the Jeffersonian's new mailbox now. He should be there, right?" He asked, still clueless.

"Yes, he should, but if he isn't, give it to Angela to give to Booth. You can trust her." I said.

"Well all right then. See you later Dr.Brennan!" He waved as he left, and I hurried back to the room.

Hello everyone, Zach speaking. I've been asked to inform you that Booth is very upset, and can not leave messages for Ally, so I will be here a while. She wants you to know that she apologizes if it sounds strange that Mario could be so careless, and apologizes for the ifyness of the disease Lillian has. As far as she knows, there is no such disease, but she wanted to try something different. She hopes you can review, and she will reward anyone who does with Dr. Brennan's release, or complete destruction, if you like that, or a cookie if you review.

Thank You.


	7. Chapter 3 Part 1 Booth's POV

Title; When Danger Calls, I Know I Love You

Pairings: Booth/Brennan

Chapter: Chapter 3 Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the characters Mario, Bill the mailman, and Larry, and this disclaimer. Do you think fox will actually sue someone if they don't have a disclaimer?

I was still sitting in the forest, crying because I had come too late. Now Angela was mad at me, when she got back Tempe would be angry at me.

I felt it was all my fault, but I knew it wasn't. I hadn't kidnapped her, I hadn't violated her, that was all Mario.

I felt Angela come over to me.

"Booth, I'm sorry." She apologized. "I'm just really upset. I know the FBI probably made you leave, and you came back, so you must care. I overreacted. I found some information on why Mario took her in particular." She handed me a note. It had photos of the employees at The Jeffersonian, along with short bios. I looked up at her.

"Ebbs is behind this?" I asked. She nodded. "Come on, it's almost morning. We can take my Jeep to The building they're using." I walked over to my new Jeep, and she followed. We turned on some music, and Foreigner came on.

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see _

_I got a fever of a hundred and three _

_Come on baby, do you do more than dance? _

_I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded _

I realized that I felt the song was kind of like Brennan and My own song, because it had been the first time I had really seen her let loose and enjoy herself. I quickly turned the station (after much protests from Angela, who eventually simply pouted and refused to talk to me at all afterwards) to some radio talk show where they were rambling on about politics. I zoned out and concentrated only on the road.

When we finally got there, it was almost dawn, and the first rays of pinkish light could be seen on the horizon. I walked in to find Zach and Hodgins working quietly, looking sleep deprived. Hodgins looked up and ran over to Angela when he laid eyes on her. It had deeply affected him when he heard what had been seen at Angela's house, but now all that was forgotten. He kissed her passionately on the lips bending he backwards, earning some squeals of delight from her, and Zach turned back to his work, acting as though he didn't notice. I too pretended not to notice, and walked up to Zach and his work table.

"What are you working on?" I asked.

"The case Dr. Brennan was on before, well, before she was kidnapped." He said, seemingly uncomfortable with talking to me about it. "Jack and I have a theory that if we can find this woman's killer, we can find Dr. Brennan." I snorted at a random thought that crossed my mind, and I had now found the phrase Angela and I had been looking for for when a theory was completely obvious, a "Jack and Zach" theory. He looked at me before adding "You have mail as well. Look who it's from."

I looked over at the computer and realized that the screen read "1 new mail from Brennanècompletamentenell'amoreconlaCabina. That was Bones' e-mail address. I had once asked her what it meant. She said I should really take some foreign language. She refused to tell me, and shot glares at Zach, Hodgins, and Angela, as if daring them to tell me what it meant. I opened the message up.

_Booth,_

_Okay, I've narrowed the search down to 5 people and 3 causes of death. The victim appears to be a woman in her late twenties to early thirties. She couldn't walk. I'd say tell you the exact paralysis, but you probably wouldn't understand. I've attached the list of missing persons matches to this letter. The three different causes of deaths are a deep cut to the jugular, a gunshot wound from close range to the head, and a stabbing to a main artery in the arm. _

_Booth, if I do make it out of here, I want you to know that I do feel the same way, that's why I kissed you back, but I don't want to jeopardize our friendship or careers because of this. I'm sorry. I really do love you._

_Love,_

_Brennan_

I looked at the attachment, quickly hiding the letter from a certain bug man's wandering eyes. She did indeed have 5 females. The first was Lainey Kingston. The second was Hillary Houghton, and so on. I gave the attachment and the (edited) letter to Zach, which he compared to the bones.

He started muttering to himself like Bones had when she was concentrating. I knew I had lost him, so I turned to Ang and told her about the "Jack and Zach" theory, and she laughed.

In the middle of the morning, the mailman walked in. I only knew him because of Bones, as she had introduced us a while back.

"Hello Bill. What have you got there?" I asked.

"Actually, I have a message from Dr. Brennan that needed personal delivering. She told me to give it to you, and it's unmarked because it's strictly confidential. Here you are." He said, handing me a letter. On it, in her slanted writing, was:

_Seeley Booth_

_Urgent Notice_

I quickly tore open the letter and read

_Booth_

_I'm not sure if you will ever get this, I don't know if I will ever get the chance to mail this. Plus I have no access to stamps, and I don't dare look around the house. Mario is the kidnapper, if you had any doubts (which I'm sure you didn't.) Booth, I know who the girl is. Her name is Lainey Kingston, but, Booth, the reason she has so little information was that she was in a protection program. She's my twin Booth. I have a twin. Never mind that. Mario, his name is actually Augustus Vasquez. I know from the address of the house. I'm allowed an extraordinary amount of freedom, but if I try anything, he's threatened to go after my friends and family. He lives at 2279 Tunswillow Road. He might have taken Angela here, or to his second home on Forgerson, but it doesn't matter. I'm scared Booth, I know he wants to kill me. Please, if there's anything you can do, send some people over her. I'm scared Booth._

_Temperance Brennan_

_224726_

At first I had thought it was a forgery, but the code that I had drilled into both our heads made me know it was her. She would die before she gave that code to someone. I quickly contacted FBI headquarters. She was getting out of there if I had anything to say about it.

Author's Note; Zach speaking. Ally has allowed me to tell you that "Brennan è completamente nell'amore con la cabina" means "Brennan is totally in love with booth. She doesn't actually speak Italian, and so went to free online translators for help. She hopes you can review, and in return she will give…she's taking requests now.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 4 Part 1 Bones' POV

-1Title; When Danger Calls, I Know I Love You

Pairings: Booth/Brennan

Chapter: Chapter 4 Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, the characters Mario, Bill the mailman, and Larry, and this disclaimer. Do you think fox will actually sue someone if they don't have a disclaimer?

Author's Note: Angela here. Ally and I have been talking about her slow pace with the chapters, and we've agreed that my POV should only be used when necessary to understand things. She thanks everyone who's reviewed, because you've all been a big help to her, and she hopes that you will keep reading.

Mario arrived here a while later. I don't know why I still call him Mario, when I know his name's Augustus, but I can't stop. Habit, I guess.

I sat on the edge of the windowsill. Looking up and down the street, I hoped that someone would come soon. I knew if it was at all possible, that Booth would send someone here to rescue me, with him leading them. But there are precautions. The FBI may need more than a simple code to prove it's me, even if Booth doesn't.

I sighed. I knew how long this could take. What with the Jeffersonian being watched by FBI agents, the various cases agents were on, and the fact each member of the Jeffersonian has their own personal bodyguard so that they don't get captured or killed, they couldn't always afford to send someone to help.

If it was enough for Booth, it would be enough for The Jeffersonian. He knew very well it could be a trap, but he also knew I would die after hours of torture sooner than I would tell someone that code. It could lead Booth or my friends into trouble, and I wasn't going to risk that.

Then I heard Mario come up the stairs. I hadn't heard him arrive. He came into the room, a knife in hand and rope in the other, grinning like a maniac. Petrified, I was tied up before I could do anything more than scream.

He held the knife up to my throat.

"Tell me what you know about the body, or you'll be cut to pieces little by little." He growled. I refused, and braced myself for the pain. Sure enough, I felt my arm on fire as he cut into it.

It went on for what seemed like forever, me gasping I only knew it was female. Finally, he accepted I hadn't had enough time and left. My arms, legs, and a good part or my stomach and back were all chipped and cut from where Mario had tortured me. I would die from blood loss or infection if I didn't protect them soon. I took the bed sheets and cut them into ropes, carefully dressing my wounds with the makeshift bandages.

I looked out onto the street again. Mario had sped off and left me again. I marked it in the pad. I was marking every time he left and returned. I didn't know if it would help, but maybe I could get a pattern of some kind out of it.

I looked up the street again and saw the most welcoming sight ever.

I saw Seeley Booth looking at me from the street ahead.

Author's Note: Zach here. Booth should be ready to do the end notes by his POV. Until then, I am still forced to write them. Ally hopes you enjoyed the chapter, and apologizes for it being so short. She hopes you will continue to enjoy it, and would really appreciate some reviews. Booth's POV should be coming out later today.

Thank You.


	9. Chapter 4 Part 2 Booth's POV

Title; When Danger Calls, I Know I Love You

Pairings: Booth/Brennan

Chapter: Chapter 4 Part 1

Disclaimer: Okay everyone, you all know by now I don't own anything from the show "Bones." If I did, Booth would constantly lose his shirt, he would have "accidentally" shot Tessa, and Cam would have never met him. So, obviously, I don't own it.

Author's Note: Hey readers! It's Angela. Well, Ally is planning on wrapping it up soon, but not yet. I encouraged her not to. So now she has thought up a clever little plan. Read and find out what.

I knew I needed to do this, but it didn't help that this woman was my boss, and could easily fire me, and no one would bat an eye!

"Now, tell me exactly what you need again." She asked when I told her.

I took a deep breath. "My partner has gone missing. I know where she is. I need back up." I said.

"And, what proof do you have that she is where you think she is?" She raised her eyebrow, obviously not too happy. I showed her the note.

"This could easily be a forgery to trick you." Sikhs told me.

I shook my head. "The code at the bottom is something I drilled into both our heads. She would have died rather than give that away." I said, confident in my partner.

"You can't know that. Things change, and as much as it's great to think that she wouldn't, she's not as strong as you seem to believe. No one is that strong." She said. "I'm sorry, without proof of her whereabouts, I can't risk sending more agents into the field and then have it be a false alarm, so they're not here when something _real _happens. Get some more proof and we'll talk."

Incase you hadn't already noticed, Sikhs doesn't like me too much. She thinks I'm cocky, arrogant, and self-absorbed. Well, so I am most of those things, but only to a point! And I never let it get in the way of business.

If she wanted proof, I was going to have to get some. I needed someone really creative to help me come up with a plan.

I suddenly knew who to call and pressed speed dial.

"So, what is it you want to do exactly?" She asked, a little unsure.

"I need a plan to get some proof of where Bones is." I explained again.

"But sweetie, how can you be so sure that she really is there?" She asked, but by her eyes I knew she trusted my judgment, and trusted that Bones was there.

"Ang, you know her as well as I do. Better, even. She would never give out that code to anyone, no matter what." I said.

"Well, let's see. Where is she?" She asked, brainstorming.

"She's at 2279 Tunswillow Road." I replied immediately. I had memorized that address.

"That's not far from where I was kept." She said, then asked "Well, does your phone have a camera?"

"What phone doesn't?" I asked and took it out. She nodded.

"Well, why don't you see if you can't get a picture of her? If you can, maybe talk to her quickly, explain to her what's going on." Angela suggested. I could have kissed her for her brilliance.

I didn't, of course. I settled for scooping her into my arms. "You're brilliant, you know that Ang?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know." She replied, grinning. I grinned back at her and tore off toward my Jeep. Hopping in the car, I went toward where she was.

As I approached the house, I stopped and got out of the car. I saw her looking out the window. She looked so sad, so hopeless, I just wanted to hold her tight and tell her it would be okay. I took out my phone and zoomed in on her. She was looking up and down the road, then I caught her eye and hope flashed into her eyes. I snapped the photo and put the cell in my pocket. I noticed the rings leading up to the window, and I went up to the door. I looked and noticed there was no car in the driveway.

"I don't know when he'll be back. Last time he was gone through most of the day. What are you doing here?" She asked. Even though she had asked for me to come, I saw in her eyes she hadn't expected me to. I climbed up the rings.

"I came because I know a brilliant scientist who was in need of a, what was that Angela called me again? Oh yeah, a "knight in shining, FBI standard issue body armor." I grinned at her, and she laughed softly. I noticed the makeshift bandages and cringed. She had so many injuries. I kissed her softly. "I know if you leave now, everyone will be in danger. We don't have the means to protect everyone. I'm going to go back to the lab, give the pictures of you to Angela, and have her tell Headquarters what to do with them. Then I'm going to come back here and stay with you until they come. I'm not leaving you alone here Bones, so don't even try it."

"Booth, you can't. I can't ask you to." she said.

"Lucky for you you _didn't_ ask then, huh?" I told her as I climbed out the window. I kissed her passionately. "I'll come back for you." And with that, I took off to my Jeep, and then to the Jeffersonian.

Author's Note: Okay, Ally, Zach, Angela, and Bones all gained up on me and made me write the end note. So here it is. Ally thanks all the readers, and hopes you enjoyed it, and that you'll review and tell her if you did like it. If you didn't like it, she hopes you'll review and tell her you didn't. She begs you on bended knee, but I ain't gonna reenact that. Booth

Well, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Ally.


	10. Chapter 4 Part 3 Angela's POV

Title; When Danger Calls, I Know I Love You

Pairings: Booth/Brennan

Chapter: Chapter 4 Part 3

Disclaimer: Okay everyone, you all know by now I don't own anything from the show "Bones." If I did, Booth would constantly lose his shirt, he would have "accidentally" shot Tessa, and Cam would have never met him. So, obviously, I don't own it.

Author's Notes: I get to do this POV! Yay! Ok, onto my side of the story. Angela

I had been working with Hodgins, and we were in my office, about to have some very enjoyable sex, when who should call but Mr. Bad Timing himself, Booth.

"Hello?" I asked. "What do you want Booth?"

"I need to talk to you, it's about Brennan." He said. At this, I perked up a bit and asked "What about her?"

"So, what is it you want to do exactly?" I asked when he walked into my office (Hodgins had left, understanding it was important and we'd resume later), a little unsure.

"I need a plan to get some proof of where Bones is." He explained once more what we had said on the phone.

"But sweetie, how can you be so sure that she really is there?" I asked, but it was Booth. He wouldn't get his hopes up like this unless there was some solid proof, and I did know that Brennan was not weak, that she wouldn't have easily given that code away.

"Ang, you know her as well as I do. Better, even. She would never give out that code to anyone, no matter what." He said. Jeez, was he a mind reader?

"Well, let's see. Where is she?" I asked, making a map in my head, and marking on it where I had been.

"She's at 2279 Tunswillow Road." He replied immediately. I assumed he had memorized the address.

"That's not far from where I was kept!" I exclaimed, more surprised it wasn't where I was kept than that it was close. Then I tried to think of how he could get some proof. I thought of how faces were proof of a dead body. Then it hit me. Pictures! "Well, does your phone have a camera?" I asked, pretty much knowing the answer.

"What phone doesn't?" He asked, and I nodded agreeably as he pulled out his phone.

"Well, why don't you see if you can't get a picture of her? If you can, maybe talk to her quickly, explain to her what's going on." I suggested. I saw the look of gratitude as he realized I was right, once again.

He pulled me into his arms and squeezed me until I had to practically beat him to let me go,. "You're brilliant, you know that Ang?" he told me.

"Yeah, I know." I replied, grinning. He grinned back at me and I assume that he ran to his Jeep. I made a mental note to ask him why he traded in the SUV later.

Hodgins came back in, and I laughed as he started placing feverish kisses on my neck.

Later, Booth came back. Hodgins and I were working (not like that, on bodies. I know what you were thinking!) when he walked into the room. He had a grim look on his face, and I feared the worst.

He walked up to me and handed me his phone, along with a piece of paper. "Angela, take these to FBI Headquarters. I need to go somewhere. Don't look at them, just show Sikhs the photos of Brennan in there. Tell her that I took them myself, and that the note explains why I can't be there. And also, when she asks, just tell her the paper is made from the finest sandalwood. Got that Ang?" He asked.

I was confused. "What?" I asked, but he was already in his car. I turned to Hodgins, looking at him for an answer.

"Just go Ang. He's already gone." Hodgins shrugged, and turned back to his dirt. I sighed and got into my car.

When I got to Headquarters, the woman named Sikhs was not pleased to see me instead of Booth.

"He didn't tell me much, just that the paper would explain why he couldn't come himself, and he asked me to show you this picture." I showed her the picture of Brennan, sitting on a window sill above the number 2279.

"She took the paper, looked at me curiously, then said with an air of business like secrecy "What kind of wood is this made from?" She was examining the paper carefully.

I tried to remember. "He said "The paper is made from the finest… sandalwood? I think that's it. Yeah, it is. Sandalwood." I said finally.

She looked at me and sighed. Then we really have no choice. He was very clever. Putting himself at risk to save this girl, so we had to go give him backup. And we can't punish him, because he's simply doing his job…" She seemed to be on a rant, a defeated, angry kind of rant. She led me out to the doors and put me in her car. Driving along, I wondered where we were going. Then I realized we were going to Tunswillow road. That's why more unmarked vehicles were following us. We stopped short and got out of the car. 

Inside, I heard a scream that sounded a lot like Brennan's.

Hodgins- Well, Zach's absolutely refusing to do the end notes, and Booth got himself kidnapped, apparently, so now it's up to me to do the end credits. I feel so special, I get the _privilage _of giving up _my time _to write a stupid credit for _some author. _Hodgins

You'd better do the notes Jack. Angela

Hodgins- Fine, fine. Umm, Ally wants to thank everyone who's read, and would like to thank those that review twice as much. She is still taking requests, as Zach said…

Zach- Leave me out of this.

Hodgins- Right.. Well, anyway, She hopes you've enjoyed it so far and thinks this may be the last chapter. So technically, it's only a 5 chapter book…Jeez…Oh wait, she says it's one of the last chapters, oops.. Sorry Ally coughs "not".

Anyway, please review. Hodgins.


	11. Chapter 5 Part 1 Bones' POV

Title; When Danger Calls, I Know I Love You

Pairings: Booth/Brennan

Chapter: Chapter 4 Part 1

Disclaimer: Okay everyone, you all know by now I don't own anything from the show "Bones." If I did, Booth would constantly lose his shirt, he would have "accidentally" shot Tessa, and Cam would have never met him. So, obviously, I don't own it.

Author's Notes: Angela-Awww, Booth's such as hero!

Hodgins- You only think so because your not doing end credits. We repeat what we say over and over because there's nothing else to say. You get to talk about how awesome the chapter will be.

Angela- You guys, don't you realize the end credits are the best? You can talk about the chapter without worrying about saying too much.

Hodgins- If they're so great, why don't _you _do them.

Angela- Fine. You do the opening notes than.

Hodgins- Fine. Ally would like to thank you all for reviewing so far! Wait, this is the same stuff, you just added things to make it Angelaish.

Angela- sniggers yep, that's why they're so interesting darts to the bottom of the page bye!

Hodgins- dnit!

Ally- Oh my god guys, I am so sorry I didn't update! I've been really busy and haven't had time to update, so between that and my recent case of writer's block…but anyways here it is! Chapter 5! Hope you like it!

I couldn't believe it. Seeley Booth, my partner, the probable love of my life, had just offered himself to be kidnapped, and for what? So I wouldn't have to face it alone, so I wouldn't be lonely while he was killing me? What if Angela couldn't persuade Booth's boss to send backup? So many what ifs, and only one ended with no casualties for the side against Mario, most of the casualties being me, Booth, or both of us.

And yet he stayed. It must mean something, right? You don't just offer to risk your life for just anyone, even if you're an FBI agent. So Booth must have some sort of feelings for me.

He smiled at me, and as if reading my thoughts, said "I came. Don't over analyze it Bones, just accept it."

I smiled back. "We could die in here, you know." I pointed out.

He captured my hand and made me look into his eyes. Staring into them, he said "We're not going to die Temperance. Stop thinking like that." I surveyed him and suddenly, I knew. I knew why he had come for me, why he had stayed, even though he could die, and why he wanted me to believe we would get out of this.

Seeley Booth was in love with me.

I heard gun shots out the window, and I saw Booth's boss, what was her name again?, ducking under a car, and, oh my god, Angela! She'd been shot. Mario had done that. I looked at him as he darted inside. He was pounding up the stairs. He was going to see Booth! Oh no, this is bad…

Mario slammed the door open. Bursting in. He smiled crazily when he saw Booth, who had gotten his gun out and was pointing it at Mario.

"Well well well, what have we here? Agent Booth, what a pleasant surprise." He said, still smiling. Then he took out a gun. With speed quicker than I would have imagined him capable of, he grabbed me and held it to my head. "Make one move and she's dead." He said. I knew it wouldn't matter, that he would eventually kill me anyways, but Booth didn't, or I didn't think he did. I might've said something in the letter, but my mind was too panicked to remember.

I heard gun shots, and everything went black.

I opened my eyes groggily. I saw only blurred images of Booth, and who I think was Cam, sitting next to Zach. I saw, to no surprise though, any sign of Angela or Hodgins. Angela was either injured or dead, and Jack was either with her, or mourning.

I blacked out again, my last thoughts "Why is Cam here?"

When I opened my eyes again, I could see perfectly, even though it was dark, and I hurt all over, so I couldn't move too much, as I found when I attempted to sit up.

"Agh.." I cried out when my arm stung sharply, and immediately fell back, which in itself hurt. I heard movement and Booth came into view.

"Bones, you're awake! I thought you'd never get out of it!" He said, looking like he was going to throw his arms around me, but he seemed to realize I was in pain.

I smiled slightly at him. "How long have I been unconscious?" I asked.

He looked at me, and I knew I wouldn't like it. "You've been out of it a year Bones." That hit me hard. How could I have missed a whole year?

He started filling me in on what had happened. Angela had been seriously hurt, Booth's boss had been killed, and two other agents were killed as well. Three casualties on my account. Then I asked Booth if I knew either of the agents, and he looked hesitant.

"Well, yeah Bones, you see…" he looked at me sadly, "Sully got word that they knew where you were…" I knew where he was going with this, and tears sprang to my eyes. Sully had only been my boyfriend for a few months, but it seemed like years. I cried softly, and Booth enveloped me into a hug. I assume it hurt, but I was too emotional to feel it. I cried into his shoulder.

"Then how's Angela?" I asked. "How bad is she?"

"She got hit in the left arm, so she's fine to draw, which makes her happy, but her left arm is paralyzed. It looks like it may be for the rest of her life, if she doesn't get neurosurgery." He said.

"So she's getting it, right?" I asked.

"She's not sure. She says it isn't a major factor, and that maybe the risks aren't worth the rewards. She's debating it." He said. I was proud. Most people would have made that decision in a heartbeat, or only given it a little thought, but Angela was actually considering being handicapped for the rest of her life. It could affect a lot of things, like her driving, how well she could perform tasks, and she still realized maybe it wasn't worth the risk. I smiled.

"Just rest Bones, okay? We'll talk more in the morning." He said, standing.

"Wait, you're not going, are you?" I asked.

"No Bones, I'm going to the couch over there." He pointed to a couch at the other end of the room. "I have been here every night since you were admitted, I'm not going to leave you now."

I smiled and, knowing Booth was there to watch me, fell into an easy sleep.

When I woke up the next day, it was early morning, and Booth was still sleeping. I smiled at the sight of his shirtless body. Then, he stirred, and when he opened his eyes, I was looking at him. He smiled. "Morning Bones."

"Don't call me that." I said, grinning. "And good morning."

"You want anything? I usually go get espresso, I can get you a latte…" He said.

I put on a confused face. "What's a latte?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes. "It's a…Oh, never mind. Just, what do you want for breakfast?"

I ordered some toast and a water.

He left, and I was left alone. I looked around my room. I wasn't as tired today, and it was much easier to move around. I noticed flowers from Hodgins and Angela, 3 cards and a candy bar from Zach, a card from…_Cam? _Since when did she care? Weren't her and Booth going out? Oh well. The next thing I saw brought tears to my eyes. Chocolates, flowers, and cards had all been sent from Sully. I also noticed a card from Russ and Dad. I wonder how they managed to get that in there, Booth had insisted if he saw them again, he would kill them, and he _said_ he was here everyday. But he probably wasn't. The cards probably got him a little angry when he saw they had snuck by him.

Finally, Booth returned. Toast and water in one hand, eggs, bacon, more toast, sausage, and an espresso in the other. I laughed at the sight of him.

He grinned and set the toast and water down, then gabbed the espresso quickly as it slipped from his hand. Pulling up a chair, he sat at the little table attached to the bed with me and started talking.

"I know you're probably wondering, and so, since I insist analyzing will kill you, it's your time off for crying out loud, I'll tell you. I let them in long enough to say some things to you, kiss you on the cheek, present you with gifts, and then gave the 1 minute and 5 seconds to leave." He said. I figured who.

"Russ and dad?"

"Yeah."

"You said you'd kill them if you ever saw them again."

"I know."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because…"He hesitated. "Because you could've died, and they wouldn't have gotten a chance to say good-bye. I didn't want that."

Now I had to know. "Booth." I began, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." He said.

"What happened?" I asked, not getting it meant "sure."

"Shoot means you can. Now what?"

"Do you love me?"

Angela- Ohhh, getting hot! I love the fact Hodgins gave up this position, I can talk about the chapter! Yay! Well, did you like it? Oh, come on, unless you were a Cam/Booth and or a Tessa/Booth fan, you had to like it! Well, if you liked it, let Ally know by hitting that little button there. If you didn't like it, let Ally know by pressing that little button there.

Either way, please press the little button, thank you!

Hodgins: You tricked me, I want this back.

Angela: Sorry Hodgins, but you did let me have it…

Hodgins: That was before I knew this was cooler!

Angela: Next time, read the job description.

Hodgins: You'll pay for this Angela!

v The review button.


	12. Chapter 5 Part 2 Booth's POV

Title; When Danger Calls, I Know I Love You

Pairings: Booth/Brennan

Chapter: Chapter 4 Part 1

Disclaimer: Okay everyone, you all know by now I don't own anything from the show "Bones." If I did, Booth and Brennan would be together already, but they're not. It's a sad but true fact, I don't own Bones.

Author's Notes: Hodgins: Since _someone _was very mean and would let me have what _belongs to me_, and was _given_ to _me_, I am forced to write this. So, Ally would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and she hopes that you enjoy this chapter.

Okay, so what if I had stayed with her while she was unconscious for a year? So what if I let a wanted criminal go because he was my partner's dad? That didn't mean I loved her.

But did I?

I really didn't know. When I first started working with her, I hated her. She was annoying, thought very highly of herself, and bugged me to get out of the lab. But now, I understand her, and I've changed her a little too. Now, she knows basic pop culture references, she even knows it's "Bond, James Bond" and not "James, James Bond."

Okay, so I did love her. I had to. She was beautiful, intelligent, and the reason I broke up with Tessa and Cam. I had dated them in hopes of getting over the whole "What Bones would look like with only an open lab coat on" thing, but it didn't work, and I'd…I don't know, just something in her eyes made me want to be single for her, and so I dumped them.

The truth was, I had loved Bones for a long time, but if we tried, and it didn't work…it would be like Cam and I, just awkward, and I didn't want that. So I lied.

"No Bones, I don't." I said, unable to look into her eyes. "And you don't either. You'll move on, it's just the shock of all these traumatic things happening and stuff, it happened to me too once, I got over it…" It was true enough. I really didn't know much about it, she probably more than I.

I saw something in her eyes as she said "You're probably right. It's just trauma, I'll get over you…" But her heart wasn't in it.

Just then, my cell phone rang, and I rushed to pick it up. "Booth." I said. I had to sit down and explain to about 50 different people just how Bones was doing.

"You're welcome, yep, yep, bye." I said, desperately wanting to hang up. Finally I managed to get off the phone.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"No problem." She said, not looking at me.

They released Bones from the hospital a week later, and Angela had gotten out of surgery the day before, so we went to visit her at her house. I had to leave kind of early, but Bones stayed with Angela. I walked out and into the car. I hadn't really _needed_ to leave, but it was a little much, being with Bones, just having to tell her I didn't love her…it was almost impossible. I drove to Sid's to have a few drinks.

This was the worst mistake I could have made…

Author's Notes: Angela: Ohhhh, why is it a mistake? With risk of spoilers, I must admit I had a rather large roll in this. But, that's later… Anyways, sorry about the avoiding the whole Bones/ Brennan thing, it's coming we swear! Also, if all goes as Ally plans she says there will be only 2 more chapters. Thanks for reviewing everyone, hope you've enjoyed it so far!


	13. Chapter 5 Part 3 Angela's POV

Title; When Danger Calls, I Know I Love You

Pairings: Booth/Brennan

Chapter: Chapter 5 Part 3

Disclaimer: People, if I owned Bones, do you _really_ think I would waste time with fanfics? I think it's obvious I _don't_ own Bones…

Author's Note: Hodgins: Yah yah, we all know that Ally thanks everyone for reviewing, and that she hopes you enjoy the chapter. You are also aware that I hate this job, so I've forced it upon Booth. And here's the man himself now…

Booth: Why am I doing this Hodgins?

Hodgins: Because it's a nice thing to relieve a man from a job he doesn't want to do.

Hodgins runs out of the room.

Booth (sighing): Sorry 'bout that readers. Anyways, please read and enjoy, and don't forget Ally loves feedback!

I went into the lab to pick up a few things. Mostly just some drawings I used as a reference when I was drawing people at the lab. I often drew people at the lab when I was bored, even if I hadn't met the person before. People came and went in the lab, and I drew every one of them. So now I had a very large reference book.

Having found the book, I turned to go out of my office when I ran into Hodgins.

"It's your day off." He said. "You're not like Brennan, obsessed over work, and you love days off, so why are you here?"

"I was getting a book." I replied, holding the reference book up. He nodded.

"Okay. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Much better, but I'm still a little sore. There was no permanent damage to my hand, so I'll be able to do things fine." I told him, and he smiled.

"Do you want me to come over later?" He asked, still smiling.

"That would be great." I said. I looked around, and saw no one here, so I leaned up and kissed him. "I've gotta go before Bren realizes I'm here and has a fit. Come around after work, okay?"

He grinned. "'Course Ang, I'll see you then." And he left the office. I too walked out and headed for my house, looking forward to seeing Hodgins.

When he finally came over, the door was unlocked. He opened the door and said "You really shouldn't have the door unlocked, anyone could come in." He looked at me, and I knew he wasn't kidding.

I didn't reply, not knowing exactly what to say, so instead I sat down and indicated him to do the same. He did, and I asked "So what happened today?"

"Well, it was really quite boring. The only interesting thing is that Brennan and Booth were avoiding each other at all costs."

I rolled my eyes. "They are so meant for each other. God, I wish we could just, like, force them together." I said.

He looked thoughtful, then after a moment, he perked up. "That's not a bad idea." He said, a wide smile slowly coming over his face. "We'll force them together."

I looked at him and knew I was going to love this idea, even if Brennan and Booth weren't.

Author's note: Angela: I know you all are wondering what we planned, and believe me, it's pretty good what Hodgins and I are plotting. So good, it's worth the wait to hear it from Bones and Booth's POV. Please review and tell Ally what you thought of this, and we all hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Booth: Angela, what are you plotting…?

Angela: You'll see Booth, you'll see.  
Booth: I really don't know why Hodgins hates this so much. It's not that bad really, and if you- _what are you plotting?!_

Angela: Hahahaha. Not telling Booth. By the Way readers, Ally's been having trouble downloading the chapters, thats why it took so long. Sorry!


	14. Chapter 6

Title; When Danger Calls, I Know I Love You

Pairings: Booth/Brennan

Chapter: Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Okay, I think I've made it clear to Fox and everyone else that, since Booth is not constantly losing his shirt, neither Tessa nor Rebecca have been murdered, and I'm simply dealing with fanfics, I don't own Bones. Lots of evidence, and I'm not trying to claim I do own Bones…

Author's Note: Booth: Okay everyone, Hodgins has left the building, literally, and I am stuck writing this, wondering what him and Angela are up to… Oh well. She thanks the readers and reviewers for their patience, and this hopefully will keep you reading. You may also have noticed the change in rating, Ally decided that this story was not going to end up being M after all, as originally planned. Sorry everyone. She'd like to say this chapter is a little of everyone's POV. It starts as Bones'. She did this so it would be done faster and she could get done with the epilogue. With that, enjoy!

I couldn't believe it. Booth really didn't love me. I had finally decided to follow Angela's advice, and he rejected me. We had agreed to go back to the way things were, but how could we when we both knew what my feelings were? Now things were awkward, and I hadn't wanted that to happen. I wondered if Booth would ever be able to look me in the eyes again.

I sighed. Booth didn't love me, that was that. So why was I so worked up over it? Usually

I simply packed up and moved on, but I'd rather fight with Booth than be happy with someone else. That wasn't logical, it made no sense. _It's because you have feeling's for him sweetie. _I heard the voice I had named Angela say in my head. I sighed. Since I had named her, she had been sounding less and less like an irrational part of me and more and more like Angela, though no more rational.

After I had been released from the hospital, Booth, much to my protests, moved in across the hall, in apartment 2A. I wondered what he was thinking as I checked the time. 4:56 glared back at me. I sighed. Even if I went to bed now, it would make little difference, and I couldn't sleep anyway. Getting up, I went for a jog. I decided to get a mocha coolada on my way there.

"'Ther tila peas Sm?" I slurred. What I meant was "Another tequila please Sam?" He looked at me hesitantly. Then agreed.

"So are you going to tell me why you're getting pissed exactly?" Sam asked.

I took a breath. "Wy? Ell yo wy. Da grl I lof finly teld me shlofs meh, an I tel er I don fel da sam. Now ts akwrd tween s." Which meant "Why? I'll tell you why. The woman I love finally told me she loves me, and I told her I didn't feel the same. Now thing are awkward between us." But he seemed to understand. "It's that Bones lady, right?" He asked. I nodded drunkenly. Then Angela came in. "Wow Booth, you look terrible." She stated. I glared at her as threateningly as a man about to fall out of his chair and pass out on the floor could, and she smiled.

"Ya tink Ang?" I slurred, tequila pouring out of my mouth as I did, I didn't notice and she laughed.

"You know, Bren misses you. She's sorry for whatever she did to you, I heard her muttering today "God I'm an idiot. I shouldn't of said that. I wish he'd come back." Her words exactly Booth."

It wasn't a lie, exactly. I had heard her muttering to herself about it. I knew Booth must of really been drunk to be slurring that much, and that man knew how to hold his liquor. I tried not to laugh too much, but it was hilarious. I tried to think of how to go about this casually as he replied what sounded like "O ya? Wl, den se shld polgize, uh? S er dam fault fer telin me e fckin…" It was hard to make out, but I assumed he meant "Oh yeah? Well then she should apologize, huh? It's her damn fault for telling me she fucking…" Then he realized who I was and refused to say what exactly she said.

"Maybe she's scared? If you talked to her, maybe she'd be able to…" I spotted Hodgin's coming in. He nodded to me, and I needed to get Booth out quickly then. "to tell you she's sorry for what she did. You know what? I know where she is, come with me." And I stood up, gesturing for him to follow.

"Ya? Ya dink?" He asked.

"Yeah Booth, come on." And I led him to my car. He got in and I led him to the Jeffersonian. I looked at the clock. How Hodgins managed to find Bren at 5:00 a.m. in the morning. I may never know, but if she was headed to work, I would kill her. I led him inside the Jeffersonian towards her office.

We had found the perfect place yesterday. It was a rather small room, and it had only a couch and a lamp on an end table. It would force them to be close to each other, and if they wanted to sleep, they would be forced to do so on the couch, near each other. Apparently, it was an old storage room, and it was just big enough to walk in and sit on the couch, not enough room to sleep on the floor.

I led him almost to Brennan's office, and, when he least expected it, stuffed him into the closet. We had set up a camera in there, so that we could see the progress we were doing. If they had actually listened, they would know no one was to work on Anthropologic cases for a week. That was a week that they had to get together.

Brennan was, by luck, already jogging when we got to her. Why Booth was getting pissed still at 5:00 a.m., I didn't know, but I did know I would need to get a little alcohol in her system before she forgot the week long break we had.

I took her to the bar and bought her a drink. After the 2nd, she was pretty drunk. She obviously had no idea how to hold her liquor. I took her to the lab, saying she needed to get to a last minute conference. She agreed and got into my car.

I took her to the lab, where Angela was waiting, and cleverly she said "There you two are! Come on, everyone's waiting on you!"

She led us inside and, as we passed the storage room, I casually stuffed Brennan in there, locking the door from the outside and putting her couch in front of it afterwards to ensure they couldn't get out. They would need to talk. We logged onto the webcam and saw what was happening.

I was a little out of it, but not as much as the man in the room with me. I just remembered the week long break. _Damn them._ I thought to myself. Then looked at Booth.

"Eo Bns." he said, which I assumed was a greeting.

"You're drunk Booth. Even more than me." I slightly slurred the words, but Hodgins had only gotten me drunk enough to forget the vacation until it was too late. I was decently in control of my speech.

At this point I had sat next to him on the couch. "How long till they let us out do you think?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Wneva." He said. "S t rly mata?" _Whenever. Does it really matter?_

"You are drunk. If you weren't, you would have tried to push that door in." I said.

"Wy don't yo d t?" He asked. _Why don't you do it?_

"Because I'd break my shoulder. It's harder than you make it seem." I said.

"S nt ad. Js af at no ow." _It's not hard. Just have to know how._

"Well, usually you break them down." I said. "It's not exactly a subject they teach in college."

We talked along for about 20 minutes before he came onto me. Just a little, but enough to wake me up to what he did when he was drunk. Then I remembered. Since Rebecca divorced him, he had only ever slept with a woman when he was drunk. I had no intention of being the next victim.

"Yer cut wan yo er anry." He slurred as he leaned forward. Did he really just say _You're cute when you're angry?_

Then, he kissed me. It was amazing. I could feel, something, as his lips were crushed against mine. My hands instinctively went to his back, pulling him closer. Waves of heat flew from his hands, and there was a powerful awareness of all the places we touched, from his hands in my hair to my leg curled around his leg.

I'd never admit it to him, but he was the first man I had ever anticipated kissing. The rest of them, David and Sully, they had been nice, but it had really only been a one-sided relationship. I never let men too close, except for Booth, who had somehow managed to crawl his way past the barriers of my heart and refused to leave. Every time I tried to push him out, he would only lodge himself further in.

I had to admit it, I was in love. But when he had me pushed against the couch and his hands started to work their way up my shirt, I pulled away, remembering the only time he slept with a girl was drunk.

"I'm sorry Booth, but you're drunk. You didn't even mean to kiss me, your mind is simply being influenced by the extreme amounts of alcohol you consumed…" I started ranting off after a long silence, trying to put my walls up again. He cocked his head and cut me off.

When he spoke, I could tell the alcohol was starting to wear off a little. When I looked at my watch, it was no wonder. It was eight in the morning. "Bons," He frowned, then corrected himself. "Bones, I't… I'd do dat somber…sonder…sober!" He let out a frustrated cry as he corrected himself. "I would'f... done tat… that a long tim…time ago. But I ws.. Was scared. I didn't know if you felt the same way. You told.. Told me you lufed… loved me," He looked me straight in the eye. I wanted to believe him, but he still may not even know what he's saying. Why would he tell me he didn't love me if he really did? Why lie about it?

"We'll see later Booth. Get some sleep. That hangover's going to be pretty bad when you wake up." I said.

He nodded and fell asleep. After about an hour, I started feeling sleepy as well and let myself dose off…

When I woke up, It was very dark. But that didn't register first. The first thing that registered was a massive headache caused from last night's drinking. Then, once the pain subsided a little, I realized I wasn't alone. This was when I realized it was dark, because I couldn't see who it was lying in my arms, though it appeared small and feminine.

The scent of lavenders mixed with… my heart sank. Lavenders and peaches, Bones' scent. _Shit! I slept with Bones. I don't even know where I am. And I've got a hangover. God knows what we did last night. Shit! _

Little by little, events from last night began to come back to me. I remembered not being able to sleep, and deciding to drink my problems away. Then I remembered Angela bringing me here, though I couldn't remember why… I remembered bumping into a table, and Hodgins throwing Bones inside a little while later. Then I remembered her and I talking. Shit, I remembered trying to kiss her. But, she wouldn't let me. Why? I couldn't remember. Maybe she had moved on, she didn't want me anymore. Maybe she was angry at me. Maybe…

I felt her stir underneath me. I took a deep breath. "Morning Bones." I whispered softly. She groaned.

"It's dark." She stated, and I smiled.

"I noticed." I replied. It was silent for a few minutes.

"How much do you remember?" She asked.

"Most of it, a few things forgotten, but not much." I said.

"What do you remember?" She asked, seemingly nervous.

"I remember going to the bar because I couldn't sleep. I remember Angela bringing me here, can't remember what she said to make me go, umm, I remember bumping into the table behind my head, I remember you being thrown in here, then we talked… and I tried to kiss you. But you wouldn't let me. I just can't remember why." I looked at where she should be. "Why not Bones?"

"Because…" She began, and I could tell she was biting her lip. She always bit her lip when she was nervous or uncomfortable. "Because you were drunk Booth. I didn't want to give you any privileges you wouldn't take sober."

"What makes you think I wouldn't want to kiss you right now?" I asked, perplexed.

"Notice you're _not_ kissing me." She pointed out.

I stood up, pulled her to the couch and kissed her forcefully on the lips. She seemed surprised by this, and almost pulled back, but I wouldn't let her. I pushed her into the couch and my fingers were tangled in her hair.

"I love you Temperance." He said, and the lack of my nickname surprised me. I don't think I have ever heard him call me Temperance unless he was introducing me to someone.

"I love you too Booth." I said, and kissed him back.

I jumped out of my seat and bounced around the room. "YesyesyesyesyesyesyesYES!" I yelled in triumph. Jack laughed at me.

He stood and stilled me with one hand, and I kissed him forcefully.

"We did it Jack." I whispered.

9 MONTHS LATER

"Hey Bones, I'm taking you out to eat tonight. You're not working, don't argue with me, I'll win." He said, approaching me.

"Fine, fine." I said knowing he would win.

At 6:00 I was ready to go, and I heard him knock on the door. He gasped when he laid eyes on my dress, which was black, strapless, low cut and stopped just above the knees.

He looked wonderful himself with his messed up hair and suit.

"Wow Bones… You look… amazing." He said.

I blushed. "Thanks Booth. You look good yourself." I answered.

"So you ready to go?" He asked, and I nodded.

After dinner, some jazz music started playing, and we danced for a while. Then I spotted Angela and Hodgins, and wondered what they were doing here.

I sat down at our table, bringing Bones along with me. I couldn't chicken out, so I had to do it now.

"Bones, I want to ask you something." I began, and she nodded. "We've been partners practically forever, and we've been living together for a long time. I love you Temperance, I always have. You're my partner, my best friend, you're the love of my life. I want to share my life with you." I looked her straight in the eyes as I bended down on one knee. She had realized what was going on and had tears in her eyes and she put her hands to her mouth. I was afraid she'd say no, but I had to go on. "Temperance Brennan, will you marry me?"

"Oh… oh my god Booth. I… of course I will!" She said, and I grinned the widest I had ever. I looked over at Angela and she had tears in her own eyes. Then I saw hodgins take out a small container from his own pocket, and I nudged Bones. "Look at this." I pointed to Hodgins. Angela had new tears, but for herself this time.

I heard a squeal and watched Angela throw herself into Jack's arms, whle he slipped the ring on her finger. 

"Way to go bug man." I whispered.

Author's notes: Angela: I'm married! I got Booth and Brennan married! I'm so happy! Yay! Well, the story is finally over. I'm very happy. Did you realize there's only 3 chapters I never wrote authors notes in? Well, anyways, Ally thanks everyone who's reviewed, because reviews make everything worthwhile, and she hopes you've enjoyed the story.

Booth: yay, the end! Oh, and if you ever throw me in a closet again I'll kill you Ange.

Angela: You fell for it Booth, shouldn't have gotten drunk…


End file.
